A Haku and Zabuza Tale: Sick Days
by 2Face's Number 1 Fan
Summary: Oh, no! Little Haku has caught a very bad cold, and Zabuza isn't exactly the great medical ninja of the Hidden Mist. What will Zabuza do to try and help the poor thing? please don't hate on me for this one :P Kinda humorous, kind of sweet. : R and R!


_**...Haku and Zabuza: Sick Day...**_

_**No, this ain't a Haku Chronicles, either, because I decided that it wasn't quite humorous and crazy enough. It's just a short and sweet little story about Haku getting sick one day and how it's up to Zabuza to take care of him, you know? Has some added humor, of course ;) It was just a mini project of mine.**_

_**NOTE: This story takes place when Haku is 12 years old. So, he's kinda little. xD I just wanted to make that clear so you would understand why Haku is acting a bit unlike himself. It's just because he's younger, and as we grow, most of our attitudes change. We all know that.**_

_**So, yeah, hopefully the description explains this little story of mine...enjoy! Make sure to leave a review!**_

"Haaa-kuuuu!" Zabuza shouted as he burst through the sleeping boy's bedroom door. "C'mon, get outta bed, you lazy brat! You're gunna be late to deliver that package I told you to send today!"

"Uugh..." Haku sniffled with quite some difficulty as he sat up in bed. His eyes were drooping and red, but not nearly as red as his nose. He looked somehow weak and more fragile than usual. "M-morning, Sir...I'm...ugh...sorry I slept in so late..." he tried his best to sniffle again.

"Haku!" Zabuza exclaimed loudly. "You look terrible! What's wrong with you? Have you been on drugs or something!?"

"No, Sir, I don't recall..." Haku said, rubbing his nose and forcing himself out of bed.

Zabuza sighed and turned away as he let Haku get dressed. "Well, listen, kid, whatever you're on, I don't want it getting in the way of your work!" he grumbled, as if he honestly cared whether Haku was taking care of himself or not.

"B-But Sir, I'm not on anything...I-I just don't feel very well today...forgive me..."

Zabuza was starting to get impatient. "C'mon, hurry up, Boy! I haven't got all day! The package won't deliver itself."

"I-I know, Sir...I'm sorry..." Haku groaned as he picked up his sash and slowly tied it around his waist, every inch of movement agony. His whole body was exausted and hurt. He had a headache, too, not to mention the sniffles. His body just didn't want to move today...

"Okay...I'm ready..." Haku said in a totally nasal voice as he shakily walked to the doorway. He suddenly stopped and got a tingling sensation in his nose. He quickly grabbed a tissue from his dresser and got ready. "Ahhh...ahhh...ahh-cheeww! Ugh..."

Zabuza turned and looked at Haku with surprise, not familiar with the sound at all. "What the hell was that?"

"Th-that was a sneeze, Sir..."

Zabuza suddenly snorted, then burst with laughter. Haku was stumped and upset at the same time.

"You- you sounded s-so stupid!" Zabuza roared at how pitiful he thought Haku's sneeze was. "That...that was an actual sneeze? B-But you totally sounded like a mouse! Y-You have that little...that little squeak...ah...ahahaaaa..."

Haku sniffled. "Uh...It's not really all that funny, Zabuza...I think I'm getting sick..."

"What? Sick? How did you go about doing that?!" Zabuza yelled, alarmed and angered by this.

"I didn't do it, Zabuza-san...I swear...I...maybe it was because yesterday's mission...th-that one shinobi we were fighting against had a really bad cold, remember?" Haku said, blowing his nose. "Maybe I caught it from him..."

"Noooo! That's impossible!" Zabuza cried in a panicky voice, violently shaking Haku's shoulders. "You're a fighting machine! Fighting machine's don't get sick at all! You- you just can't get sick on me, I need you to work!"

Haku looked truly guilty and dizzy since Zabuza had shaken him up so hard. "I-I'm sorry..."

"You better be!" Zabuza growled, then shoved a package in his shaken hands and pointed to the door. "Now get delivering!"

"Right away, Zabuza..." Haku said as he stumbled out of the doorway, then moaned and flopped to the floor, dropping the package completley. "Uugh..."

It simply couldn't be done. Haku was completley overworked and had caught a cold. There was no way he could complete the mission, let alone carry out tasks around the house. Zabuza partially knew what was going on, but was in absolute denial.

"Nooooo! It-...it can't be! Haku!" Zabuza cried as he pulled Haku off of the floor and onto his feet. "Get ahold of yourself! You can't be sick like this!" he said as he slapped Haku across the face, hoping it would somehow wake him up and get him moving.

"Owww..." Haku sniffled as he reached up and touched his now red cheek. His nose started to run even more and his lip trembled. "Why did you...?"

Zabuza sighed as he disgustedly shoved the very hurt and confused Haku away from him. "You know what? FINE. Just- just fine. You can stay in bed for the day, okay? You can just send the package off tomorrow."

"Oh, but Sir...I wouldn't want to hold off my duties for a simple-"

"_No!_ You're staying home! Now I order you to get in bed!" Zabuza barked, both aggravated and stressed by this new twist of events.

Haku squeaked something in surprise and fright in response to Zabuza's sudden raise of voice, then managed to run back into his room and scramble back into bed, coughing and wheezing when he finally got there.

Zabuza sighed, head in hands as he went to Haku's doorway, glaring reluctantly. "Okay, kid, I'm not a doctor or anything, so I wouldn't know how to take care of you."

"That's fine, Zabuza, I can-"

"Oh, wait, you do know all of that medical stuff from being in the tracking squad," Zabuza said thoughtfully, then shook his head and waved it off. "No. You probably couldn't take care of yourself in time to get better soon enough."

Haku frowned from his bed. "Zabuza, with all due respect, I think I'm capable of taking care of myself until I recover. It's just a little fever, I'm pretty sure.

"No! You have to let me handle this," Zabuza growled. "I can get you better faster than ever. Besides, I don't want you losing the remains of your strength while trying to take care of yourself."

Haku rubbed his nose and sniffled. "Well, if you insist on taking care of me until I get well again, then I greatly appreciate it."

"Good, Haku." Zabuza nodded, then was about to turn and walk out of the room. He suddenly whipped back around with guilty cluelessness in his eyes. "Er, Haku? I just have one question..."

"Yes, Sir?"

"How do you make a person not sick anymore?"

_**...About an Hour Later...**_

"Okay, Haku, I'm back," Zabuza said in a gruff tone as he entered Haku's room with a bag full of supplies that Haku had told him would help bring down his fever.

Haku coughed a little, then raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You got the medicinal herbs?"

"Uh...yeah. I think so..." Zabuza said as he pulled a small plastic bag of green leaves out of the large shopping bag and casually tossed it at Haku. "There ya go, I went through all the trouble to steal these from the market."

Haku picked up the bag of leaves and looked at it. His face went funny. "Um...Zabuza?"

"Yeah?" Zabuza turned slightly.

"These...aren't medicinal herbs."

"Well, what are they, then!?"

"These are spinach leaves."

"What!? No!" Zabuza cried as he grabbed the bag from Haku's hands and stared at it hard. They _were _spinach leaves. He sighed and threw the bag across the room in aggravation. "Darn it! Must have not been paying attention..."

"Sir, I don't think they would sell medicinal herbs in a plastic bag at the market," Haku informed Zabuza with a pleasant smile. "You have to find them in the forest and pick them from the grass. Of course, I wouldn't want you to go to all the trouble of-"

"You mean those other leaves outside of the hideout that you planted?" Zabuza asked, starting to stand up. "I'll just go grab some of that-"

Haku waved his hands frantically. "No, Zabuza, no. That's rosemary. You use that to add flavor to food. I'm talking about medicinal herbs that I could use for tea. You have to actually go out into the forest, a little past the hideout, and look for them." he sighed.

Zabuza snorted. "So, you're telling me I have to pick flowers from the forest if I want to make you get better? Next, you'll be telling me to go out in a girly pink kimono and frolic with the forest animals."

Haku looked hurt at this crude reference Zabuza had made towards him. "Well no, but..."

Zabuza sighed, realizing that he had hurt little Haku's feelings and scratched his head. He had better make it up to him. The soft feeling that had came over Zabuza had slightly angered him all of a sudden as he slapped his forehead. "Fine. I'll go out and pick the herbs. Where's that stupid basket of yours?"

"I-It's in my closet, Zabuza-san..." Haku said meekly, made quite nervous by Zabuza's grumpy attitude (as always).

His master just sighed. He knew that he was making Haku worried and nervous, and it somewhat made him feel bad. Now, he practically had to do this for the kid.

Zabuza kicked open Haku's closet door, grabbed the small basket (which he even thought was girly), and stomped out of the house, grumbling to himself.

_**...A Little While Later...**_

Haku had been startled out of his slumber to hear a loud whirring noise coming from downstairs. It almost sounded like...a blender. Now, where would Zabuza get a blender?

He rubbed his eyes and groaned to find that his nose was even more plugged up than before. As soon as he struggled out of bed to grab the tissue box on the other side of the room, he heard the whirring noise stop and loud stomping up the stairs.

Haku didn't want Zabuza to see him out of bed. He quickly ran over and grabbed the tissues (as much as it pained him to do so), and jumped back into bed, breathless as soon as Zabuza had entered the room holding a glass full of thick, mushy green stuff. It strongly smelled of the woods.

Haku shuddered as Zabuza walked over and handed it to him. "Here, drink up."

The disgusted and confused boy just stared at the glass. "Sir...what is this?"

"Medicinal herbs, what else?"

"Y-You...blended the herbs...?"

"Hey, I added water!" Zabuza said, angry that Haku wasn't pleased with all of his hard work.

"I don't think...I'm suppossed to...uhh..." Haku twitched, then looked up at his master with a nervous smile. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything, Sir, but...herbs...they're suppossed to go in tea."

"Drink it, NOW!" Zabuza demanded with a crazy, wide-eyed look. Obviously, he was fed up with failing at simple tasks that could help Haku out. He just wanted Haku to be satisfied and cured of his sickness already.

"But Zabuza, this isn't-"

"I said, now, boy! What part of that don't you understand!?"

"Uhh...I, uh...o-okay..." Haku gulped as he slowly tipped the glass of goop to his mouth and let some of the stuff pour into it. It was horrible. It didn't even taste like herbs.

Zabuza had ended up picking wild grass, weeds, and pinecones rather than the actual medicine.

Haku's face instantly turned green like the disgusting ground mixture he had attempted to consume. "Uuugh...arrrgh..."

Zabuza put his hands on his hips and cocked his head. "Hey, kid...are you okay?"

"Arrgh...aackkk..." Haku sputtered as he suddenly put a hand over his mouth and started squirming all around.

"Oh, come on, was it really that bad?" Zabuza barked as he took the glass of the vile semi-liquid out of Haku's hand.

"Aaaacchh!" Haku cried out finally as he jumped out of bed, grabbed the nearby plant that had been sitting in his room by the window, and vomited right inside of the plant pot. He had to do it somewhere, right?

This was not a pretty sight. Zabuza turned away, sighing. "Uugh...man." he groaned as he put down the grass drink and shook his head.

Once Haku was finished, Zabuza had picked up his still-shuddering little body and tossed him back into bed. Haku just silently pulled the covers up to his neck, droopy-eyed. He looked even more sick and tired than before. His face was pale, pale and ill-looking enough to worry almost anyone.

Zabuza looked truly shocked and upset now. He didn't know what to do. He was just making Haku's condition even worse. He then realized for a moment how much he really needed Haku, and it was more than just a master-and-weapon sort of way.

"Hey...k-kid? You okay?" Zabuza asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

Haku sniffled. He sounded so pitiful. "I-I...I think...ugh...aahh...ahh-chooo!"

"Don't worry, Haku. I-I'm trying!" Zabuza said frantically as he quickly knelt down on Haku's bedroom floor to get the rest of the things that he had taken from the market to help Haku get better.

Zabuza popped up with a bunch of bandages in his hand and a couple thermometers. He stuck a bunch of the bandages on Haku's forehead and jammed two thermometers into the poor boy's nostrils. "There...that...that should hold you..." Zabuza said breathlessly.

Haku tried his best to sniffle, but the thermometers prevented this. He started to sweat even more under his covers, but didn't feel like kicking them off. He felt absolutely horrible.

Now, Zabuza didn't know much about medical ninja and basic home remedies for colds (and now the stomach flu), but he wasn't stupid. Putting thermometers in someone's nose wouldn't stop Haku's nose from running, and putting bandages on his head wouldn't cool down his head and bring down the fever. Zabuza knew this, but was too frustrated with the situation to think clearly at all.

It was almost a...guilty feeling. He had only rushed around in the first few moments knowing Haku was sick because he wanted Haku to just get up back on his feet and continue slaving away for him. He should have shown more consideration.

What if Haku's sickness was serious? What if it wasn't just a bad cold? What if it was something else?

Zabuza forced these thoughts out of his mind. He had to remain tough. Haku meant nothing to him. He was just a puny little boy who had promised to spend his life working for Zabuza. There was no room for any type of connection!

And yet...

Zabuza sighed and angrily snatched the thermometers out of Haku's nose and roughly ripped the bandages away, causing Haku to yelp slightly and just look at Zabuza with pure confusion and sorrow.

"D-don't look at me like that, kid," Zabuza grumbled, glaring back. "I did the best I could, all right? I-I just don't know what you want!" he said as he turned away and stomped out of Haku's room.

"Zabuza-san...I'm sorry..." Haku mumbled, then yawned. He was tired, but awake enough to know that Zabuza was very upset. Haku automatically labelled it as his fault, which made him feel even sicker than before. A small tear strolled down his red cheeks as he slowly fell into a deep, much-needed sleep.

_**...A Couple Days Later...**_

Zabuza was lying in bed, wide awake. He had let Haku sleep all of this time, only going in to check on him and leave a plate of food at his bedside once every so often to keep the stupid kid alive.

He found himself unable to complete the missions alone. He didn't even attempt it. He had just decided to not show up to take the jobs that he needed to. Something about leaving Haku alone just didn't feel right.

He didn't feel right thinking about the other day, either. The way he had cruelly laughed at Haku getting sick and not believing him at first. The way he had carelessly picked up the wild grass and made Haku drink it. The way he had just shoved bandages and thermometers in Haku's face, pretending he didn't have a care in the world.

And Haku...he didn't get angry or look resentful at all towards Zabuza. He just accepted his unreasonable punishments for being sick. He accepted the blame for everything.

It just somehow bothered Zabuza, and the bothered feeling bothered him even more. It was so confusing...

"Huh?" Zabuza perked up instantly as he heard small footsteps coming through the hallway and down the steps along with a cheerful little tune being whistled . Zabuza jumped up from his bed and opened the door, peering out to see what was going on.

"Haku!" Zabuza gasped when he saw the small boy, all dressed and ready for the day. He was about to carry a stack of dirty dishes down the steps.

Haku turned and looked at Zabuza with a happy smile. He didn't look sick at all. He had somehow healed himself. "Hey, Zabuza. I'm just taking these dirty dishes down to the pond. They need a good scrubbing."

"B-But-!" Zabuza started to sputter. "How did you...?"

Haku shrugged, beaming. "I guess a little rest was all I really needed. Besides, after you left the room, I sent Nibbles out to go pick up some antibiotics for me."

Zabuza was a little brought down to hear that Haku's little white rabbit had done a better job of taking care of Haku's needs than he had, but was relieved all the while that he wasn't sick anymore.

Haku suddenly stumbled a bit, but caught himself. He had quite a load in his hands. Zabuza then noticed that he had laundry stuffed in his arms, too. Haku chuckled nervously. "Woah! Heh, heh. I had better get this done before I end up dropping this stuff!"

The stuff Haku was carrying did look pretty heavy.

"Uh, hey, do you want he-" Zabuza started, then stopped and sneered to himself. _Haha, yeah right...was I just about to ask Haku if he needed help...? Pfft._

Haku wrinkled his brow as he stumbled a little more, almost right down the steps this time. "Did you say something, Zabuza?"

Zabuza was somehow caught off guard by this. "I...no. I just forgot what I was going to tell you."

Haku's eyes seemed a little disappointed, but the rest of his face remained forcefully cheerful. So forcefully cheerful, that it was almost sad to look at. "...Oh. Okay, Sir." he said as he turned and then started down the steps with the dishes and laundry shakily placed in his hands.

Zabuza felt uncomfortable watching Haku leave like that. "Er...Haku...be careful going down those steps!"

"I will, Sir. Thanks for the consideration!" Haku briefly called back up cheerfully.

_Thanks for the consideration._

The words rang through Zabuza's mind like a ceremonial bell. It made him feel somewhat...proud of himself. Haku actually sounded surprised and grateful, although the reminder to be careful wasn't exactly what was normally considered a big event.

Maybe a real connection was actually starting to form between the two.

Zabuza sneered to himself again as he went back into his room to sharpen his blade as he murmured to himself. "Eh...it's a start. It's a start."

_**...The End!...**_

_**Yeah. What now. For all of you haters who totally thrashed me for my last story (which I deleted by now) to show that I am capable of writing a fairly normal Haku story. ;D**_

_**lawl. Make sure to leave me feedback. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you remotely liked this entry!**_

_**The next Haku Chronicles will be here shortly as well.**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
